be_with_me_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Winchester
Mary Winchester is a retired supernatural hunter, the daughter of Samuel and Deanna Campbell, the wife of John Winchester, and the mother of Dean and Sam Winchester. Background Mary was born December 5, 1954 to a hunter couple Samuel and Deanna, who had not planned for her birth but regarded her as a "blessing" regardless. Mary had a brother, but he is never named. His last known location was Greenville, Illinois, but his status is unknown. The family lived in Lawrence, Kansas. Mary hated hunting; she sought to have a normal life so that she could be safe and raise a family. This caused tension between her and her father. When she fell in love with John Winchester, Samuel did not approve of their relationship because he believed John to be a naive civilian. Though Mary loved John, she did not tell him about the hunting life. Mary and John's marriage was not as perfect as John later portrayed it as; at one point, they fought until John had to temporarily move out. She was upset by this, but a toddler Dean comforted her. |-|1980's= In 1980, Mary resumed hunting briefly to "tie up some loose ends." While in Emerson, Manitoba, Canada, Mary killed a werewolf she had history with and saved the life of a young boy named Asa Fox. Afterwards she took Asa home where he belonged. As a result of the encounter with Mary, Asa was inspired to become a hunter himself. Mary gave birth to Sam on May 2, 1983. Mary awoke on November 2, 1983 due to the sounds of Sam crying over the baby monitor. She entered his nursery to find Azazel leaning over the infant's crib. She mistook him for John and decided to let him soothe Sam so she could return to bed. However, Mary noticed a light flickering in the hallway and a television still on downstairs. She discovered John asleep in the living room. Much to her horror, she realized that the person upstairs was an intruder and rushed back to Sam's nursery, interrupting Azazel as he fed her son his blood--this is what Mary had given him permission for in 1973 without realizing it. Azazel used telekinesis to drag Mary up the wall and pin her to the ceiling, at which point he slit her stomach. She screamed briefly, alerting John, who ran into the nursery. She could not speak to warn him and stared helplessly at her husband and her youngest son before John noticed her blood dripping onto Sam and looked up; Azazel then set her aflame, burning her alive. |-|Legacy= Mary's uncle put up a headstone to commemorate her in Greenville, Illinois, where he presumably lived. Sam and Dean never met her uncle. They visited her headstone in August of 2006. After Mary's death, Azazel killed all of her remaining family, friends, and even acquaintances, such as her doctor, to hide his deal with her. Because her family and anyone associated with them died, Sam and Dean did not learn that their mother used to be a hunter until 2008 The memory of Mary and her death drove the remaining Winchester family to become hunters in order to track down and kill Azazel to avenge her. John continued to grieve for her even decades later, confessing in July of 2006 that he wanted her back. Dean's wish in April of 2007 is for Mary to have never died, but he chooses to wake himself up from his dream when he realizes that a djinn has poisoned him in order to feed off of him until he dies. Dean avenged her May 1, 2007 when he killed Azazel with the Colt. Appearance Mary has blonde hair, often kept in slight curls and undone. When she was younger it was a bright blonde but as she got older it became darker. She has dark blue eyes and fair skin tone. She resembles her mother Deanna Campell a lot between her hair color, eyes, skin color, and facial features. In her youth, she wore short-sleeved shirts topped with a jacket, and jeans. During most of her adult appearances, Mary is shown wearing her white nightgown, the dress she died in. Personality Mary was originally depicted as a loving, gentle mother. Her spirit showed great devotion to her children and was willing to sacrifice herself to save them. Mary also deeply cared about her husband, John, and vice versa. Mary was a fan of The Beatles, and believed that angels were watching over Dean. In her younger years, Mary was a brave woman who fought monsters without hesitation. She fought against Anna Milton despite not being strong enough. She was also very protective of her friends, as despite wanting to leave the hunting world and be with John, she chose to rescue a friend under demon attack. Mary's devotion to the people she cared about would lead her to make a deal with Azazel for John's life, thus inadvertently sealing her own fate, John's, and that of her sons; a choice that would haunt her for the rest of her life. Born and raised as a hunter, Mary was proficient in dealing with ghosts, demons and other monsters. She did not take pride in her abilities to defend herself and used her skills solely to protect others. She had long dreamed of a peaceful life surrounded by a happy family, going so far as to argue with her father, who wanted her to continue hunting. Mary indeed loved her children, and died trying to protect Sam from Azazel. Name Hunter Characteristics Mary has been shown to have the general skills possessed by hunters. She was a very good observer, and immediately recognized when she and John were being followed by Dean. She has shown capabilities in hand-to-hand combat, even holding her own temporarily against an angel. She also appeared to be a fast learner, being able to create angel banishing sigils and setting them up on the same day she learned about the existence of angels and their weaknesses. When asked by Dean about her being good at hunting, she tells him that she is "very good" at it but didn't enjoy it. Health and Vitals *Murdered by the demon Azazel 2, 1983 Deaths *'Killed By:' Azazel :Died on November 2, 1983 :After Mary interrupted him feeding Sam demon blood, Azazel telekintically pinned Mary to the celling, sliced open her stomach and burned Mary to ash. She was later resurrected by the Darkness as a thank you gift to Dean for reuniting her and God. Family Tree Notes *She shared her year of birth with John. *When she got sick, her mother used to make her tomato-rice soup. Mary later made the same soup for Dean when he would get sick. *She was a fan of the Beatles. Her favorite song was "Hey Jude", which she sang instead of a lullaby. *She and John initially hated one another, requiring a cupid to intervene and manipulate their emotions in order to get them together and give birth to Michael and Lucifer's vessels. *Her desire to lead a normal life was later inherited by Sam, who also fought with his father concerning the matter, though Mary's relationship with her father appeared more amicable. Mother and son also shared the same style of wielding and fighting using blades. *Her biggest fear was for her children to be forced to become hunters like she was. Ironically, it happened as a direct result of her death. *She did not believe angels existed until 1978; afterward, although Michael had wiped her memory, she bought an angel figurine to place in Dean's nursery and told him "angels are watching over you" every night when she put him to sleep--these were in fact her last words to Dean. *Dean's fondness for pie might stem from her; in one of his memories she offered him pie. *Mary has heard of the Men of Letters but always believed them to be a hunter's myth. *She loved the song 'Someday Soon, by Judy Collins'. Her husband John, would play it to her. *Dean implies that she likes (or liked, back in her youth) Led Zeppelin, as her interest towards John grew when she found out that he was a big fan of the British legendary band. *Mary is shown to have similar taste in music to Dean *Mary has the same tendency to bury herself in hunting to avoid dealing with things she's struggling with as her sons. Sam puts it as "like mother, like sons." Category:Human Category:Campbell Family Category:Winchester Family Category:Supernatural Hunter